Suicide Angels
by PainAndBliss095
Summary: Beautiful angels in with gold hair surrounding their fragile faces and gentle smiles, they laid there, hand-in-hand, in all white, swarmed by their own blood.


_**I'm going through a writing frenzy and I have no Microsoft Word, so I decided to make a one-shot on Word Pad and get back to Bedtime Story when I get back to my home (I'm visiting family out of state)... Well, Enjoy!**_

**Suicide Angels**

Bubbles ran as fast as possible to the rooftop of the highest building in townsville. Her eyes filled with tears, her breath hitched slightly of each step. She was only fourteen, like all of the Powerpuff Girls and her newest allies, the Rowdyruff Boys. She woke up in the middle of the night by the dark blue streak in the sky and the note by her windowsill.

**To Bubbles, **

**I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but I can't take it anymore. I can't live in this world any longer with this kind of pain and suffering. I bet you must think I am being selfish of doing this, but I'm sorry it has to be like that. Please don't cry for me, even if you have to fight it back. I always hated to see you cry. **

**You are my closest friend. That is why I'm giving you this note instead of anybody else. Tell my brothers I cared for them, even though they didn't care for me. Tell your sisters thank you for all their help, I'm very grateful. Please tell my 'fathers' that I'm happy you brought me to this world, or I wouldn't have ever met you, Bubbles. Give my luck to the rest of the villains as well.**

**Now, last but not least, yourself, Bubbles. I cared for you more than anybody else in my friends and family. You were always the one that saw right through me. You are the one thing that kept me in this world for this much time. I'm really sorry for doing this to you and the rest of my family, but I must do this. I need my wings and fly.**

**Love,**

**Boomer**

Out of great horror and desperation, Bubbles flew out of her room in a flash. Bubbles ran faster, tears falling like crystals. Then, she finally slammed the roof door opened to see Boomer ready to jump. She sucked in a breath when he suddenly froze. "Please...don't leave me!" Bubbles cried out through her hot tears. She fell onto her knees and begged even more with her eyes. The wind blew through the night sky across her and the boy in front of her. His blond hair moved swiftly away from his blank sapphire eyes and moved his white pajama pants and shirt. He closed his eyes and let his feet point into the calm wind, almost falling. "Boomer! Listen to me!" The boy stopped pointing his toes and turned to her, showing the horror he was hiding. His eye were filled with pain and tears as he stared through this dead expression. "Boomer...why...?" Bubbles whispered as she let go of their gaze. A hard, brittle smile covered Boomer's expression.

"Bubbles, you were always the closest to me." Boomer's monotone voice told her. She looked back up in shock. "Nobody other than you really cared for me...my brothers, they thought I was a disgrace because of my always good will that I always had. The people at school, they only saw my looks and kind smile..." Boomer looked straight into her eyes with warmth. "But you...you always saw behind my eyes. Bubbles, you were the only one that got me, but I knew you would never feel the same way for me as I do for you..." Boomer's eyes went down to the city below him.

"B-B-Boomer...What do you mean?" Bubbles stood up from her fallen position and slowly got closer to Boomer. He looked at her again and gave her a fragile smile from his heart. She blushed lightly and cried even more.

"Bubbles..." Boomer moved a swift movement and took Bubbles's lips. He let go of the gentle kiss and smiled again at her. "I love you." He went back to the ledge and lipped the last thing before he jumped off. Bubbles watched him go down with tears and her arm out reached to him. _'But I need to be free of this pain...' _His arms pulled out as well, seeing her lip something back to him that made him give her his last angelic smile before he dropped down to the ground.

Frantic and horrified screams were heard as people stared at the sea of blood come off of the smiling blond. Some girls blushed and want to touch when they saw how beautiful the boy was. Others cried as if he was a part of their family or a close friend. Bubbles stood on the same ledge now, barefoot and in all white like the one that loved her so. Her dress blew with her gold hair, making people look up. "Oh my god! Look up! It's another angel..." One person told another and another group unfolded when they looked at the girl in a white dress and glowing blue eyes. She looked at Boomer with his eyes closed and the same angelic smile he fell with. Bubbles smiled an identical smile and jumped down to him.

"Boomer...Boomer...Boomer...Boomer!" Bubbles yelled into her head as tears came from her face again with her smile still on her face. People screamed again when she fell, reaching out for the already dead boy.

"She's falling! Somebody call for help!" Another person called out from the didn't care though, for all she can think of was the boy in front of her. Bubbles closed her eyes and smiled, hitting the ground right next to him. Silence came with the pain around her. Bubbles looked over at Boomer, feeling the black-out starting. Bubbles got a little closer to Boomer's corpse.

"Boomer, wait a little...longer..." Bubbles whispered weakly and placed her hand into his hand. Others around them watched in wonder as Bubbles finally closed her eyes and died with a smile.

_'I love you too, Boomer... Please, wait for me... I'll be with you soon...' _

**- - SA - -**

**_Please tell me how you think! Hope you guys liked it! I'll see you later in Bedtime Stories!_**


End file.
